


Decay

by spaghettikills



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettikills/pseuds/spaghettikills
Summary: After a horrifying outbreak, Venus and a rag tag group of friends and survivors navigate their way through the zombie apocolypse. Follow him and his newfound family throughout their rough journey to find stable shelter and stability in hopes to restart new life. Theres no room for fear anymore, especially now that the undead arent the only ones after them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Ive always loved zombie movies and such so i decided to apply my own ocs to a decaying world of the apocolypse! im not sure how long it will be... but the first few chapters will be character/setting details and probably some backstory too. Hope you enjoy xoxo!

Chapter 1( Epilouge)

 

Venus, or V for short, thought movies about outbreaks and 'zombies' were cool and loved marathoning horror films in his apartment with friends.

That was only months ago. It somehow felt longer.

Of course it all started like any other day, as it usually does (even though he woke up at 1pm). He got up for work, showered, groomed his long, curly ginger hair and beard, ate breakfast (remembering to take his testosterone pill along side various meds) and shoved his library books in his backpack to return on the walk to work since it was on his way. The spring time in St. Louis was always beautiful, and V didnt mind the short walk. It was only down a couple blocks.

The streets seemed somehow barren today though. It was a weekend so usually people came from all over to shop and hang out in the area. But only a few people here and there.

Strangers who would pass V always seem to give him an off putting look. But he knew they couldnt help it, he too would be scared of a large, muscular 26 year old man who much resembled the ghost of christmas present from A Christmas Carol. In fact he was a spitting image. V had always been tall, even before transitioning.

His apartment was located near his old college, where he studied film and scociology. There was a popular strip where all the hipster clothing stores and coffee shops were  
(basically a community of college kids), and V worked smack in the middle of it as a "bouncer" at a concert venue. His shift didnt start until 3pm so he figured he might as well just hang around the library when he dropped off his books. V looked at them in his hand before dumping them in the slots outside the small brick building. One of them was a Harry Potter book, and the other had been some novel that reminded him of his mom, and he had to stop reading half way through because of bad memories.

Unlike the little town the library had been suprisingly filled for a saturday. He waved at the younger librarian he knew as Carmen (V was a regular) and scanned the space. At the tabels sat a black woman around his age, a small girl who was 10 maybe, and what seemed to be an older man he soon recognized as his zoology professor from college. his name was Greg Chance. V headed striaght for the back shelves, hoping somehow his old teacher wouldnt notice him. Although he doubted he would. 

V didnt get the chance to scope out the other people in the library before his thoughts were interuppted by the sound of sirens and helicopters. He looked over to the short guy standing next to him at the shelf and they both raised their brow. 

The TV by the lounge area turned on and after minutes of muffled noise a familiar voice called out,

"oh my god." Cameron said. V hurred over to the couches and comfy chairs that surrounded the tv and joined the few others that had gotten up to look at it. Images and videos flashed accross the screen of savage people, no, creatures attacking others. The reporters spoke hurried and frantic as they explained the situation.

"Accross the globe, just over night, millions of people have been infected with some sort of virus. They are cannibalistic and seemingly monsters. Scientists are calling it some sort of zombie outbreak and the military is working hard to contain safe areas. Its spreading fast stay indoors away from windows. Do not get bit. repeat. Do not get b-"

And it cut out to a blue screen with white letters saying "Emergency Broadcast".

"no way. this cant happen, it cant be real!" the short guy from earlier paced around the library, and everyone started to panic. Some started for the door.

"hey hey hey you guys cant leave you heard the woman. its dangerous", Mr. Chance spoke up. "and the military are involved so we should let them take care of it and wait it ou-" 

He hadnt had the chance to finish when the banging on the windows started right next to them. V could see it clear as day. A man missing his arm, and a bloody bite wound on his neck. His eyes were cloudy and his mouth was full of broken and jagged teeth and a black liquid. It was real. A few people threw up, many cried, most screamed.

For a second time stood still. V felt something beyond fear, a feeling that would never leave, a feeling thats drivin him forward all this time, and drove him to take control.

"someone help me block the exits. Theres bound to be more of them, and pull the shades shut maybe if they cant see us they wont attack." He orederd the people around. "Everyone else stay in the center of the library that way we have eyes all around." He, Mr.Chance, and another older man stacked couches, chairs, shelves, tables, anything they could find in front of exits.

while working more and more things clawed at the windows and filled the streets. As the banging and snarls and screams grew louder they were soon drowned out by rumbing. Everyone stopped and listened, few peeked out the windows that werent blocked to see tanks rolling down the street. And the gunfire started.

The three men joined the rest huddled in the center of the library, there were only 7 of them. The young black girl sat with silent tears streaming down her face and started blankly ahead. V predicted she was an Art student or something, she dressed artsy and her big afro framed her face perfectly. 

Carmen, the dominican librarian, held the little girl in her arms, whispering words of reassurance as she cried. Carmen was sweet and recommended good books for V to read. She did her makeup like an Instagram beauty guru and always wore hear long dark hair in a high ponytail. The short guy from before sat with his black hoodie over his head and had a blank expression. The man who helped with the couches sat next to him with the same pale face. 

"Venus." he looked over to see Mr.chance sporting a forced smile," you've grown into a fine young man havent you. Shame we must meet like this." He chuckled. He'd always been a weird man, V thought, but always a good one. He in his early 50s and wore a flannel button down with worn blue jeans and a pair of black chucks. Not exactly a stellar outfit but V had always thought he was a quite hip older man. His black hair was being overtaken by grey spots.

"Hey Mr.Chance-" He held a hand up at V.

"seems like the worlds ending, you can call me Greg I dont give a damn son."

"okay,, Greg" V looked back at the people siting around him. " ive only seen this in movies and im still convinced its a prank.." He whispered. The two chatted quietly for some time before the gunfire and screams soon stopped, only leaving the sound of the snarls from the monsters outside. Some tried calling loved ones, but the phone lines were down and nothing went through.

After hours of not talking, light chatter picked up and everyone introduced themselves. The girl with the afro was Chloe(she was an art student), the short guy was Teddy (he was suprisingly chatty once everyone started talking), the young girl in Carmens arms was Talula, and the man who helped with the tables and chairs was Brent (he was a carpender and potter and owned a pottery place down the street). Because they were all much too scared to move, they decided to sleep right there in the center of the library, huddled near strangers. Two people took watch at a time.

 

In the middle of the night footsteps scambled across the ceiling. Someone was on the roof. V was shaken awake by Chloe, looking around to see everyone using their phones as lights. The group looked around at eachother, with panic filled eyes.

"theres a ladder that leads to the top of the building, and an entrance on the roof the leads down a staircase in the back, for emergencies." Carmens voice was a mere whisper.

They waited in dealthy silence for minutes before the heard the back room door open. Everyone scrambled up, ready to fight, shining their lights behind the counter to the back.

"Dont be alarmed my name is Stef, im with the army. Im going to get out guys out of here." a blonde lady in uniform, with a large gun strapped aroud her walked out of the darkness with her hands up.

Stef explained how the virus made people die and come back to life and how you turn when bitten. The army wasnt sure how to kill them, some died some didnt (later found out they neded to be hit in the brain) So they planned on bobing main cities. Like St.Louis. But, places like Jefferson City, were still safe, and all non infected should be taken there.

"so pack anything useful. And lets go we need to move, They drop bombs in 12 hours and if you want to get to your homes before they do we need to make it fast." Everyone was too scared to question the lady. They all just wanted to go to their homes, see their loved ones, and get safe. V thought about his family, would they be worried about him? They were the ones who threw himout all those years go, he honestly hadnt thought about them until now. Everyone would be fighting to stay safe for someone, Venus was only fighting for himself right now.

The group raided the whole place for anything that could help them, and followed Stef to the roof, looking at the community in ruins around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Mention of past abuse !
> 
> Im really having fun writing this and i hope anyone reading it likes it too!And if it isnt clear, Venus is trans.

Chapter 2

 

V stared into the flames and thought about the day it had all started. He thought about how he'd wished he had grabbed more from his house than a backpack full of clothes and his meds. He wished he had brought something to keep him busy, like a deck of cards or something. Or at least some sort of photograph of his dear friends, that he was sure were dead now. They had been the closest thing he had to family. That was, until now. The group had only known eachother for about 7 months now, but hes never felt closer to anyone else. Chloe, Greg, Talula, Brent, Teddy, and Carmen were everything to him now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After setting out for Jefferson city, the group learned that the sickening virus was in no way going to be reversed anytime soon. Not many cars were left with gas, so they tried the journey on foot following the river west. Stef used her military training to teach them how to fight the dead ones, they all obtained weapons and supplies from various stores they came across and raided. They once even found an abandon military set up, obviously a failed attempt at some sort of safe base. This blessed them with heavy artillery for sticky situations, there were a lot of those with the amount of roamers around that sometimes herded up. Every time they passed a pharmacy V made sure to check the store for testosterone pills or supplements, to keep his stash full.

They moved slow, the numbers of walkers was insanly high and it made it hard for them to leave the small set up base camps for days at a time.By that time It was about two months in and it already wasnt often they came across actual people anymore, a few here and there that mostly went on their own way.

But after 4 months there was a time they werent so lucky when running into someone. It was a group double the size of them, just outside Marthasville. They also had guns but twice the amount. Bullets from every direction wizzed past V and the others drawing walkers in from the sound. When the gunfire ended they were forced to give up most their food, and supplies, leaving them speechless and vunerable, and Stef with a bite mark on her leg. She got cornered by walkers in th fight, and couldnt fight them off. Stef had felt like more than a leader or mentor to V, even though she hadnt been too much older than him, she felt like a mom. Not only to V either. To everyone. Stef taught them everything the group knew, and never gave up on her mission of keeping everyone safe. V and Stef had been the closest so it had to be him to put her out when she turned. Hurt like a bitch, took a toll V. The group kind of just left V to do the leading though. He wasnt the oldest but they knew he was good at keeping a steady head in all this mess, just like the first day in the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched the sparks from the fire dance around, and float up into the sky with the November breeze. He wished Stef was here. 

Venus looked around at their makeshift camp. They were just outside of the city, could make it by noon tomorrow, so they decided to rest for the night. Moving onto the highway and postitioning 4 abandon cars around in a circle for coverage, like they used to do on the oregon trail. Everyone was sound asleep inside one of the cars except for V and Teddy, who sat perched in the bed of a truck on watch.

V got up form his place in front of the fire and joined Teddy on the truck. Teddy was a bit younger than V and much smaller, but he was a good fighter, reckless, but quite savage. And when it came down to it, hes probably killed the most walkers out of the 7. But nonetheless he was always upbeat, making jokes and V always found comfort in talking to him.

Teddy looked over at V, who looked straight ahead. V sighed,

"its taken us so long, too long just to get here, and now that we almost are its weird. i know nothings going to be there. I know damn well its probably been wiped out too but..."  
V still stared ahead, unwavering.

"but its what Stef was set on. It doesnt matter how long it took us. We got here. And yeah maybe the fact that we tried to settle down for a few months didnt help, and yeah maybe if Stef were here she would have gotten our asses moving..." V smiled remembering the storage unit they turned into a camp after Stef died and lived in for a while during the summer. It was really close to the river and moving in the heat felt impossible. But like most things, it didnt last and was over run (luckily everyone made it out though).

"I miss the feeling of being behind walls or fences or- whatever I miss feeling safe." V met Teddy's gaze, his big blue eyes looked sunken in and his chesnut hair was starting to look over grown.  
( good thing Chloe was good with a pair of scissors). Killing the creatures, regardless of what they were at this point, took its toll on people. Teddy nodded.

"god i know the feeling. I just hope something useful comes out of Jefferson city. But i mean at this point i'd be happy if we found a chocolate bar or something." Both men chuckled quietly and let the silence take over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning the group filled up on stale granola bars and squirell Brent caught in some traps off the side of the highway and set off. Brent was the only one who knew anything about hunting.

"alright lets roll." V anounced as they all headed out. "we are gonna make our way to the river again, by following it we will end up on the outside of the city rather than going straight through. We dont know what lies ahead." He shoved his map in his bag and started forward.

After walking through the woods along the bank of the river in silence for a while, Greg hung back by V.

"whats the plan, what are we going to do if we get there and nothing is left." He said quietly. Venus looked at the older man and shook his head.

"even if its over run there has to be something somewhere in that city. We can collect what we can and continue on. Think about settling down again." V shrugged and Greg nodded.

"Talula please stop playing by the water, you will fall in and be even colder." Carmen called for the 11 year old, who made her way back to her and Chloe in a huff.

"I cant imagine being so young and having to deal with this fucked up world." Greg shook his head. 

"Shes strong, shes little, but she can fight. I guess it is fuckedup that a kid has to kill, what used to be people but, from what carmen told me her life before wasnt glamorous."

"what do you mean?" Greg raised a brow.

"Well Carmen told me that since Lu came in the library a lot she picked up some stuff about her, like that she was adopted from China, but her new family still wasnt the best, Lu would come in every week with a new bruise or mark or something. And after the turn, she told Carmen that her father and mother werent good to her." V stared at his feet. He could relate.

"How come i never heard about this?" Greg was obviously upset he had been out of the loop.

"Never asked, besides its not my story to tell to everyone." Greg hummed in agreement, and the trek continued on.

A little after noon, they emerged from the riverside to be met with the large dome shape of the back of the state capital building. Quietly they made their way around front. Numerous dead bodies lie all around but, not a roamer in sight. The stood in the courtyard of the government structure and gazed around. The once white and pristine building was now overgrown and discolored. Not only was it disappointing to see how abandond the city really had been, but the silance was unnerving. It was like the whole group let out a sigh all at once, their hope leaving their bodies just as the air they were holding in had.

"Listen im not shocked this place isnt some safe haven but does anyone else find it odd there arent any walkers..." Chloe placed her knife back in its holster and placed her hands on her hips.

"yeah no youre definatly not the only one." Brent shrugged.

"well, lets move down the block and see okay. there has to be something, not that i want that but theres no way the whole city looks this untouched." Everyone followed V.

They turned corner after corner until finally reaching a main street, guns cocked and knives ready, and stood in awe. It was a mess. 

The streets were a wreck, blackend. Large peices of the concrete missing, shops crumbling. What used to be bodies and parts, strewn around every so often. There were tanks and army vehicles lining the streets as well. It went on for miles. They walked through the unsalvagable wreckage.

"looks like its from a movie." Greg whispered. "doesnt look like they bombed it, just looks like, well the apocolypse."He chuckled at himself.

As they turned another corner, They realized why the hadnt seen any walkers, becuase here they were. what seemed more than dozens of them surrounding the outside of a Pharmacy, all reaching for whatever was on the roof of it.

"no fucking way." Brent and the rest of the group stood in awe. They all crouched around the corner and used a car as cover, making sure not to be seen or heard.

"what do you think is up there?" Talula looked at V.

"i dont know and i dont wana fin-" he didnt get to finish before something was flung from the roof of the gas station, it was a flare. 

"someones up there," Teddy said with a bit of excitement."looks like they used the flare to distract the herd, get them away from the building so they can escape."

"or, look" Greg pointed at the flare, which was now being surrounded by the dead,"there are a few others on the ground that have burnt out. They would have been able to leave if they could, three flares is plenty of time for distraction. who ever it is need help." Greg turned back to the group, and they all turned to Venus with questioning faces.

"Alright. What are we waiting for lets help them out. And plus we could usesome more meds from inside the pharmacy." He smiled and started talking out the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave a comment or kudos!!


End file.
